By Your Side
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Karena sudah terbiasa bersama dengan Izuku sejak kecil, Shoto butuh sebuah momen untuk menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia bisa memiliki hati seorang Midoriya Izuku. A Todo x fem!Deku fanfict.


**By Your Side**

 **My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**

 _Prompt by Nefertiti_

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **This fanfict is a commission fanwork for Nefertiti**

.

Todoroki x fem!Midoriya

.

.

* * *

Deru halus mesin Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet yang dikendarai Shoto berhenti ketika mobil mewahnya itu tiba di depan pagar sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang terbilang sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan rumah keluarga Todoroki yang sangat mewah. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyentuh papan kunci virtual di layar, menekan lama pada papan angka satu sebelum layarnya menampilkan nama seseorang yang hendak dipanggilnya. Tak lama kemudian, nada sambung terdengar dari speaker ponselnya.

"Shotou-kun? Kau sudah sampai?" Sebuah suara lembut menyahut di seberang. Selang beberapa detik, sepasang iris beda warna Shoto menangkap bayangan yang menyembul di balik gorden putih ruang tamu rumah tersebut.

"Hmm, aku sudah di depan. Kau sudah siap, Izuku?" Jari-jari tangan kanannya yang bebas mengetuk permukaan kemudi dengan tidak tenang. Shoto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup. Padahal menjemput seorang Midoriya Izuku ke rumahnya adalah rutinitas yang sudah dilakukannya sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Tunggu sebentar ... aku akan segera keluar." Suara Izuku membuyarkan lamunan Shoto. Lalu, sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Shoto menunggu dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian ia bisa melihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun dengan potongan A-Lineberwarna putih keluar dari dalam rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau segar dan ikal, hari itu lebih tertata. Shoto menebak bahwa Nyonya Midoriya-lah yang mendandaninya. Tak banyak aksesoris yang dipakai Izuku. Sebuah jepit silver berbentuk kupu-kupu menjepit poni rambutnya yang dikesampingkan dan kalung emas putih yang diberikan Shoto padanya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh tiga, menggantung di leher jenjangnya. Terlihat sangat serasi dengan gaun putih yang dipakainya hari itu.

"Cantik," Shoto tanpa sadar berbisik takjub begitu sosok Izuku berada tepat di samping pintu penumpang di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau memakai mobil ayahmu? Mobil ini terlalu mewah untukku." Izuku masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa menunggu Shoto membukanya lebih dulu. Pria berambut belang itu bahkan tak sempat keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu sebelum Izuku masuk layaknya seorang gentleman karena sudah terlalu takjub dengan penampilan Izuku yang lain daripada biasanya.

"Ayah terus saja memaksaku untuk memakainya." Shoto mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menyetirnya keluar dari komplek perumahan mereka. "Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana keras kepalanya dia kalau sudah memaksa?" Nada suara Shoto terdengar sedikt kesal.

Izuku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Tuan Todoroki saat memaksa anaknya dan sudah sangat hafal dengan ekspresi yang akan ditunjukan Shoto. Keadaan kembali senyap. Shoto fokus dengan jalanan di depannya, sedang Izuku baru tersadar dengan penampilan Shoto yang hari itu lebih formal dari biasanya. Rambut belangnya yang biasa berponi dan tidak pernah memakai gel, hari itu ditata sedemikian rupa hingga keningnya bebas dari poni yang biasa menutupnya. Izuku berdeham gugup dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela di samping kirinya ketika merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Kenapa hari ini dia tampan sekali?"

-oo-

Suasana kediaman keluarga Bakugo hari ini lebih ramai dari biasanya. Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahan putra satu-satunya dari keluarga tersebut, Bakugo Katsuki dengan Uraraka Ochaco. Keduanya adalah sahabat Izuku dan Shoto. Karena itulah hari ini mereka turut hadir di acara sakral itu sebagai bridesmaid dan groomsmen kedua mempelai.

"Deku-chan!" Sebuah suara langsung menghampiri pendengaran Izuku dan Shoto begitu mereka memasuki pintu rumah keluarga Bakugo yang terbuka lebar dan langsung melihat suasana ramai di halaman belakang rumah itu, tempat di mana akan berlangsung pernikahan kedua mempelai.

"Bibi Mitsuki!" Kedua bola mata hijau Izuku melebar senang begitu melihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang ia kenal sebagai ibu dari Katsuki menghampirinya dengan langkah cepat.

Wanita berambut pirang yang terlihat masih muda di umur kepala limanya itu lantas memeluk Izuku dengan penuh rindu. Pasalnya mereka memang baru bertemu hari itu sejak Izuku kembali dari Osaka, di mana ia berada di kota yang cukup jauh dari Tokyo itu selama setahun lamanya karena project yang dikerjakannya di sana.

"Kau tahu? Bibi sangat merindukanmu, Deku-chan!" Mitsuki berkata dengan nada senang, masih memeluk Izuku.

Izuku hanya bisa tertawa pasrah dan tentu saja senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Mitsuki. Ia lalu melirik Shoto yang masih setia berdiam di tempatnya.

"Enak, ya, jadi wanita ... Kalau rindu tinggal peluk saja. Aku bahkan baru bisa memegang tangan Izuku sejak dia kembali ke Tokyo,"Shoto membatin, antara iri dan turut senang melihat adegan manis di hadapannya.

"Ah, Todoroki-kun! Kau juga datang..." Mitsuki akhirnya melepaskan pelukan 'maut'nya pada Izuku. Gadis itu terlihat mengambil beberapa napas pendek, mungkin sedikit sesak setelah diterjang Mitsuki secara tiba-tiba.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Mitsuki-san." Shoto membungkuk sopan.

Mitsuki tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Shoto. "Ah, kau ini seperti orang lain saja. Jangan formal begitu, Todoroki-kun!"

Gantian Shoto yang mengirim kode pada Izuku untuk diselamatkan dari tepukan ganas Nyonya Bakugo itu.

Bukannya menolong, Izuku malah tertawa lepas dan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa bersuara, "Jangan sungkan seperti itu, Bibi sudah menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri, Shoto-kun."

Disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu, Izuku yang berbalut gaun putih dan sedang tertawa lepas padanya, tentu saja membuat Shoto sedikit salah tingkah. Ah, sepertinya hari ini ada yang salah dengan dirinya yang biasa. Sekarang, Izuku terlihat seperti malaikat di matanya.

-oo-

Proses pemberkatan pernikahatn Katsuki dan Ochaco telah selesai dengan lancar. Shoto masih setia mendampingi Izuku yang tadi sempat menitikkan air mata saat Katsuki dan Ochaco mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan mereka. Ia memang tak menyiapkan tisu untuk menghapus air mata Izuku, tapi tangannya yang bebas dengan cepat mengait sebelah tangan Izuku dan menggenggamnya erat, seolah mengatakan, 'Tidak apa-apa menangis, aku selalu ada di sampingmu.'

Genggaman tangan Shoto pada Izuku belum lepas. Kedua pengantin baru di hadapan mereka tengah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan tradisi lempar bunga yang biasa dilakukan oleh si mempelai wanita.

"Dekuuuu! Ayo kemari! Kau harus ikut juga..." Ochaco berteriak pada Izuku yang tampak tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari kerumunan para tamu wanita yang sudah bersiap menangkap buket bunga yang dipegang Ochaco.

Izuku langsung menatap Shoto ragu. Tatapannya menyiratkan, "Apa aku harus ikut juga?"

Shoto tertawa kecil, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Pergilah. Puaskan keinginan mempelai wanita hari ini."

Tanpa ragu lagi, Izuku pun ikut bergabung dengan kerumunan para tamu wanita yang sudah bersiap dengan posisinya masing-masing. Kalau ditanya yakin atau tidak, Izuku sendiri merasa ia tidak akan bisa menangkap lemparan bunga Ochaco mengingat postur tubuhnya yang lebih mungil. Tapi bahkan sebelum ia sempat berpikir bagaimana cara agar berhasil mendapatkan buket bunga itu, Izuku dikejutkan dengan buket bunga mawar putih yang sudah berada di tangannya.

Sorak sorai orang-orang di sekitarnya membuyarkan lamunan Izuku yang tampak bingung. Ia menatap Ochaco yang sudah dipeluk Katsuki dari samping. Pria berambut pirang yang adalah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu mengacungkan jempolnya pada Izuku.

"Selamat..."

Izuku sontak berbalik begitu mendengar kata itu disuarakan oleh suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Entah sejak kapan Shoto sudah berada di belakangnya, pria yang begitu dicintainya itu kini tersenyum tipis.

"Akan kupastikan kau menjadi pengantin selanjutnya," bisik Shoto. Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Shoto mengunci bibir Izuku selama beberapa detik, yang tentu saja membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menjerit histeris. Sedangkan Izuku hanya bisa terpaku dengan wajah yang sudah semerah rambut Shoto.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 _sign,_

C.C

 **02052018**


End file.
